


I Did Not Sign Up For This

by your_friendly_nghbrhd_pan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 12am, KnB - Freeform, Kurokonobasket, M/M, One-Sided Crush, akashi - Freeform, akashi seijuurou - Freeform, coffeeshop, coffeeshopinfatuation, furihata - Freeform, furihata kouki - Freeform, vanillachaitea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_friendly_nghbrhd_pan/pseuds/your_friendly_nghbrhd_pan
Summary: Where Furihata goes to a coffee shop in the middle of the night and does not expect anything that comes after...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt at writing a drabble for my knb otp, I hope ya'll enjoy it!!!

     Okay, so maybe going to a deserted coffee shop in the middle of the night, at 12 am right before classes was not the best idea for Furihata Kouki. Standing there, ruffling through his pockets just trying to find some change for coffee to help shake himself out of his zombie-like daze. He curses to himself, as he jumps around straining to hear for the jingling of coins against each other. But, to no avail. Next, he throws off his backpack--that he decided to bring do not ask him why--also rifling through it. Finally, he finds his wallet, hearing the impatient tap, tap of the cashier's shoes as he holds up his wallet like it had just been brought down from the heavens. 

     He looks up totally unsuspecting of what he was to find. When glancing up, he meets a pair of picturesque and frustrated heterochromatic eyes and it knocks the breath right out of him. The words he was about to say totally forgotten upon his tongue, as he stammers trying to find some semblance of words to order with.

     "Well, are you going to order or?" the cashier's eyes glittering under the unflattering fluorescent lights. 

     "I-I-I well, I-I w-would, um, l-like a," Furihata was abruptly cut off, by the cashier as he sighs heavily and runs a tired hand through his flawless red hair.

     "Please speak so that I will be able to understand what you are saying."

      " So-sorry. I-I would like a, um v-vanilla chai tea," Furihata said stammering slightly less than before. He smiled to himself, internally giving a pat on the back as he congratulates himself on a job well done. The cashier--Furihata glances at his name tag--Akashi, smiles as well, just a small ghost of a smile but a smile nonetheless. And damn, if Furihata had a hard time speaking before he is totally breathless now. It was just for a brief moment but Furihata could not miss the slight crinkling of his eyes and mouth and damn it his heart may have stopped just for a brief moment right there and how is he supposed to do this again? So, he takes time as Akashi turns around to silently prepare himself, breathing in and out as he grips onto the marble counter. Surely, at a time like this he would be able to keep his cool, stay calm and collected like he usually is, but who is he kidding? He has never been calm or cool or even collected at any moment or time in his life.

     However, he does wish he could be just this once, and then Akashi turns around, drink in hand and oh my god why did he have to look like _that,_ because like that he is the definition of pulchritude. Although Furihata gets the feeling that any way he looked, Furihata would still see him as beautiful as he is now just the same and maybe even more. So when Akashi wordlessly gives him the drink, Furihata can only give a silent nod, almost like a thank you; not trusting himself to say anything without stammering or having the words stuck in his throat. Furthermore, as Furihata gives him the money, their hands brush only for merely a fraction of a second but he notices and lets out a small squeak that otherwise would not have been heard had it not been 12 am and the dead silence of the quaint shop. 

     Furthermore, Furihata hears Akashi let out a silent chuckle and he almost dies from embarrassment right then and there. So he grabs the drink and rushes out of the coffee shop, red-faced and quietly dying; that is until he sees what is written on the clear plastic of his drink in a red sharpie marker. A phone number. And Furihata be damned if he thought he was dying before because right now, he is basically a mess of emotions and feelings and damn it, he did not sign up for this.

 


End file.
